


Snowstorm

by FatyGSquare



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: They fall delicately at first, getting stronger as the storm grows.Inside his hotel room, he is safe and loved.And he wishes he could freeze in this moment.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Yes, I know I am a day late, but yesterday was hectic and I was still on my high after finally getting my GPF tickets! So this is prompt number four, freeze.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any and all mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

He looks out the window and smiles. It’s snowing outside. It makes him feel safe, protected, the same feeling he gets when he wraps his fluffy white blanket around his body on a cold winter evening.

On the table in his hotel room, there is a small plate with strawberry cake, a single white candle on top. He had lightened it, made a careful wish with his eyes closed and blown it.

_Tap tap tap_

The delicate frosty flakes are melting against his window and he looks up, willing the elements to come harder, to make the snow heavier, to completely envelop the Italian city he’s at in white.

He heard the door opening and closing, but he doesn’t turn. There’s only one other person who has the key, and she probably came to congratulate him. There’s a soft sound coming from the bedroom, like someone is looking through his clothes. He closes his eyes and makes his way there.

He freezes on the spot.

It is not his mother or someone from his team. There, standing in the process of putting one of his bigger pajama shirts stands a figure he knows all too well.

He memorized that body long ago, every plane and curve, every muscle and dip, every scar and beauty scar. The dark hair is longer that he remembers. He gulps when the arms flex, shirt covering that back. His eyes look down to the naked legs, Olympic tattoo in full view.

It is such a familiar sight, when he turns and looks at him with wide eyes for a split second, the look morphing to one of kindness and warmth and love. Most of all love. They take careful steps towards each other, both a little hesitant and a lot scared, terrified of the feelings that roar inside of them, begging to be let out and acted upon, stronger and more dangerous than the snowstorm outside.

His hands curl tightly around his forearms, thumbs caressing a sensitive spot in his wrists, a tiny gasp falling from his lips. They embrace and it’s so simple, so innocent. Just wrapped in each other’s arms like they have been a thousand times before. Before the feelings bloomed, before they had to hide, before taking each other to impossible heights only to bring each other back down to Earth over and over again.

He smells like the same shampoo he always uses and generic hotel body wash, breath fresh and minty, aftershave so strong it makes him a little dizzy. He looks at his face and chuckles. He finally listened to him and got rid of his beard.

Their eyes meet and he melts in his arms, eyes closing of their own accord. It’s so peaceful, so intimate, so perfect. Too perfect, he thinks.

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_

Steady and strong, as always. The heart beating in his chest, just underneath the skin where he rests his head.

_Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_

He says something, voice soft and full of emotion. He guesses, more than hears, it was something along the lines of ‘happy birthday’.

And it is, isn’t it? He sends a quick prayer to thank whichever deity granted him his wish this fast. To have him close, to be in his arms, to hold him and be held by him. He smiles, trying to hold back his tears because he knows this moment won’t last. He will be gone by the morning and he’ll be left there, waiting for the next chance they get to be together. He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales.

For now, he’ll enjoy this.

For now, he’ll pray this moment was frozen in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I'll be posting today's prompt in a few when I finish checking it. Please let me know what you think in the comments, they are always super welcomed as are kudos!


End file.
